Selfish Desires
by Writing With Passion
Summary: One-shot written for Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. Edward was an incubus who followed less than traditional methods to survive, but tonight was different...
1. Selfish Desires

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... isn't it obvious?**

**The sexy Edward contest:**

**Selfish Desires**

**By Writing With Passion**

**Type of Edward: Incubus**

**Character type: OC**

**Story type: Bella-Human/Edward-Vampire**

**POV: Third**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you'd like to see all the stories in this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile and visit her favorite stories!**

**Also, the rules and guidelines are on her profile**

* * *

He watched her sleep. Her chest rose steadily while she took in breaths. It was painfully obvious to him that she wasn't wearing a bra even though the air conditioner was bound to be on the highest setting, the peaks of her nipples standing out from the thin fabric of her shirt. Her long brown locks were strewn about the pillows under her head. Her arms were tangled under a pillow. Her long creamy smooth legs were curled under her making her shorts rise further up her leg, barely covering her ass.

He never understood humans. Their feelings were so complex and caused them to do such foolish things to each other which is why he decide to do away with his and only keep one; lust. He relied on it to keep him alive.

His feelings would have retained him from doing what he was about to do, they would have killed him, the guilt would have eaten at him slowly and would have driven him to insanity, so why bother? He was never satisfied with just one round but always had to have more. He wondered what the experience was like for the woman, he wondered if they enjoyed the experience as much as he did, he wonder all of this while watching her sleep peacefully. _For now…_

_&_

He crept through her window quietly, something that he had done quite often recently. She looked a lot paler, less healthy since when he first laid eyes on her, he almost felt _sorry_ for her. He shook his head. She was one of his favorites; she always remained still and quiet allowing him finish faster, get more energy from more rounds and leave before it was possible for her to wake. Oddly enough there was something familiar about her, something he couldn't remember.

With careful precision he gracefully climb into her bed, hovering over her while she soundly slept, a small smile on her full lips. He smirked wondering how his siblings could give this up, sure they had their counterparts to sustain them but how could they pull away from the thrill of _this_? They all had _emotions _to stop them, unlike himself. They planted thoughts of how much better it is to have complete physical reactions, all the things he could do to her… he didn't believe them, it was all the same to him. He gently ran his long fingers across her cheek. He inhaled her scent, the blood that flowed through her veins tempted him, but her body rivaled that temptation.

She trembled, she had felt these feather light touches in her sleep before. They only signaled her body, heightened her senses while she slept, because she knew quite well what was about to happen next. For some inexplicable reason, though quite sick, she _enjoyed_ these dreams or nightmares, real or not, she yearned to open her eyes to see who or what was doing this but she never could. It always felt so real but she woke to an empty bed, occupied by only herself.

She had heard the legends of incubi and succubi before and wondered if that, it, he or she was doing this to her. Making her want more, she never told anyone about this, afraid her family would send her away which she couldn't allow because she yearned for the touch of this unknown at night while she slept.

He took her head and turned it to face him taking her lips to his in a feverish kiss. Traditionally he would just touch her breast or her wet folds and pleasure her to sustain energy from that but he wanted some more excitement from it, or rather his lust controlled body wanted more excitement. _How selfish of him_. Her lips never moved against his but he relished in the feeling of her warm soft lips under his hard cold ones. He forced his tongue into her mouth, teasing her tongue with his, tasting her warm breath. He wondered all the while what if she reacted to his kiss, it would undoubtedly make this all more pleasurable, certainly make him come back for more, use her until _death_.

He reached his hands under her shirt, his mouth never leaving hers. He rolled her erect nipples in between his index and middle fingers, grabbing her warm mounds of flesh roughly and kneading them. He pulled away from her lips and growled, immensely enjoying the contact of her hard nipples, the firmness of her breasts in his hands. He pinched her nipples to the point of pain.

He stared at his hands working under her shirt, slowly making him hard, slowly straining against his pants, this wasn't fast enough. He lowered his mouth onto her breast sucking her nipples through the thin fabric, he teased them using his tongue, flicking them. He snarled still not fast enough. To his surprise and utmost pleasure she began to moan at his ministrations.

He immediately hardened at the musical sound of her moans. Her face contorted into a look of ecstasy. Her breathing became uneven and labored while he began placing kisses on her inner thigh, he smelled her arousal grow stronger and stronger with every kiss, every inch closer to her folds, enticing him even more. He could see a trail of her wetness slide down her leg which he eagerly licked.

She was surprised that her moans made it out of her mouth. She felt whatever it was kiss her lips feverishly, something poking into her thigh, she whimpered. She felt his lips against hers and moved them or at least tried to. She felt him leave her and she whimpered, _missing _the feeling of him pressed into her.

"Fuck." he whispered, his voice low and husky, watching her legs writhe in an attempt to create friction and listening to her whimper while her attempted to unzip his jeans. He struggled against his now very painful erection. He managed to pull down his jeans and boxers and free his member from its confine.

He hissed while he pulled down her shorts to reveal her thoroughly soaked midnight blue panties, the scent of her arousal spreading across the room, filling his nose, inevitably making his pulsing member ache even more. He loved the sounds she made and how her legs spread apart in front of him. He licked her through the fabric of her panties, tasting what her wetness was bound to taste like. He dragged the material with his teeth; if he had it his way he would just rip them off. He blew cold air into her folds and she screamed, it was nearly his undoing.

He rubbed his fingers roughly against her clit making her moan loudly. It didn't make any sense to him why all of a sudden she was able to make noise and move but he couldn't care less. He enjoyed every second of it. He dipped his tongue into her, tasting her. She tasted divine, extraordinary, sweet as always. Tonight she tasted more potent. His nose rubbed against her bundle of nerves while he dug further into her folds with his fingers and tongue, lapping everything in her warmth. She screamed again as she climaxed into his mouth.

She was in heaven, truly. She enjoyed the feeling of his cold fingers in her warmth, it felt unusual but nonetheless pleasurable. She wanted so badly to move her body, to wrap her arms around his neck and push his head deeper to where she needed him most. Even more than the want to move she wanted to see, she wanted to open her eyes to see who this person looked like, there was a chance that by seeing the experience would dull but it didn't matter to her, she just wanted to see. As if her wish was granted her eyes opened and widened in shock. _It couldn't be_… "Edward?" she gasped as her back arched, another wave of pleasure hitting her.

He lifted his head away from her warmth and looked up to find the source of the enchanting voice. "It really is you… but how?" the voice murmured. His head snapped towards her face, her eyes that were now open, pools of deep brown swirling with emotions he couldn't feel. Looking into her eyes something in him snapped, the lock that held his memories, his emotions, was broken and everything came flowing back. "Bella?" he whispered.

A smile graced her lips when she heard his velvety voice say her name, as she drank in the sight of him. His eyes were no longer the bright, vivid shade of green she remembered and loved dearly, but a topaz, butterscotch color that was equally as attractive. His face was handsome before but now if it was possible he was more beautiful, his cheekbones were angular, he was perfect. His hair was still the same special shade of bronze if anything more stunning now, still messy as ever. She pulled herself out of her reverie as she realized he was supposedly _dead_ and he was currently _pleasuring_ her and how the _hell_ did he get in, it wasn't like he had a key.

"Why… what…. how…. is it possible?" she asked, touching his face tracing every detail. He placed his cold hand on top of hers, gently kissing her fingertips. He didn't know how to tell her, _damn emotions why couldn't you come back later? _ He decided to just tell her, be honest.

"I am an incubus." he whispered, he feared she would freeze, run away, be disgusted by him. Rather she didn't look surprised but rather smiled softly.

"At least it was you who was doing this to me, pleasing me so." she murmured, moving her hands to trace his bare chest.

He arched his eyebrow, "Pleasing you?" he asked in amusement. She felt her cheeks warm with a blush; he smirked seeing her cheeks darken slightly.

"Yes," she let out in a breathy whisper, recollecting her past nights. "I enjoyed this, I looked forward to it every night." she whispered boldly, still as breathy.

His breath caught and his eyes darkened with overwhelming lust. He growled smelling her arousal. He pushed her back down onto the bed and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip. She responded eagerly now that she could move her body. Her hands went into his hair, eliminating the space in between them, her fingers tangling in his messy hair. She moaned into his mouth while their tongues fought for domination. They broke apart, gasping for air, air that was unneeded for Edward.

He began his attack along her jaw, kissing her roughly, sucking and biting her skin lightly. "Edward," she moaned. He didn't think it was possible for him get any harder until of course his name escaped her lips. Her pulled her hair and hissed, "Moan my name Bella." while trailing his kisses lower and lower towards her collarbone.

She complied with his wishes, his name the only word she was capable of saying, her mantra. She felt his erection grow against her thigh, the cold solid organ pressing into her, moisture on the tip. "Edward!" she shrieked as he ripped her shirt off, the cold of the room immediately hardening her nipples, she felt the burning in her stomach, her coil tightening slowly.

He sucked on her nipple again, grazing his teeth gently, now without anything in between his mouth and her flesh. He played with her other breast and soon switched to provide attention to her other breast. His leg that was against her bare core felt moisture and lots of it. It pleased him to know that he was enjoying this, even though she told him so. He growled against her breast as he felt her small warm hand grasp his member. He flipped them over so that she was on top.

She hadn't done this in a while, never touched a man in months after he thought he had died. She was hesitant but the desire in his eyes burned stronger as she slowly began to move her hand up and down his engorged member. He grunted and that boosted her confidence, she knew she was doing something right. His hand held hers and guided hers to grab him more firmly and moved her hand faster, up and down. She was thrilled by the animalistic sounds he made, he soon removed his hand grabbing her sheets once she had a steady and fast rhythm.

She removed her hand and he hissed, "Get back here, Isabella." She hated her full name but when he said it so…_ commandingly_ it turned her on. She smirked at him, breathing on him, ever so slowly lowering her mouth.

"Oh fuck it." he growled after enjoying the view of her breasts hanging down, he brought her mouth down to his awaiting member, bobbing her head while she licked up and down, grazing her teeth along the sides. He grunted and his release came into her mouth. He felt her swallow his cum, sending a new kind of vibration down, that was even more pleasing. He moaned her name as she sucked him harder and faster.

She felt him about to come again, his member growing a fraction larger, tasting his fluids on the tip. She removed her mouth from him, the cold air hitting him contrasting from her mouth. He glared at her and groaned, it was unbearably painful, fuck the foreplay, he had enough of it. He roughly grabbed her hips and impaled his member to his folds. They moaned as he bounced her up and down on his member.

"Edward, faster, harder." she managed to get out between gasping for air and moaning his name. She gripped his broad shoulders, bringing herself down onto him.

"Fuck Bella. You're so wet for me and so _tight_." he said straining his voice. His thumb was currently rubbing her swollen bundle of nerves, his eyes open watching her mesmerizing breasts bounce, her eyes squeezed shut while she bit her lip letting out her sounds of pleasure.

The burning sensation grew more and more with every thrust, every tightening of his grip on her, every inch her nails clawed and dug into him, every movement in their dance. Their sounds mixing, creating a music all their own. He felt her walls tighten around him, his member hitting her in the same spot repeatedly. He held back his release, wanting her to come first. "Give into the pleasure. Come for me Bella." he said.

The coil snapped, her walls tightened and all she saw was white as she came for him, her fluids sliding down his member. The tightening of her walls around him, the warm fluids that now surrounded him; it was his undoing. She felt him explode in her, his cold fluids mixing with her own.

She collapsed onto him panting, burying her head into his chest, kissing his rising chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Edward," she sighed, she felt exhausted but otherwise extremely content.

He looked down at her, "Yes, love?"

"Make me like you one day?" she asked with a drowsy smile on her face.

"Of course. Anything to have you in my arms forever." he replied with a kiss on her forehead as she drifted off into slumber. He needed her more than ever now, not just her body but _her_. Now that he had his feelings back, he needed her presence with him. It was her that brought him back from his lust driven days, her that he once loved as a human and he realized he still loved her.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would change her and eventually rightfully claim her as his, after all he was a very selfish creature.

* * *

**So how was it? My very first lemon, review please.  
**


	2. Voting Time!

**Voting for Round Two of the Sexy Edward Contest has begun! And Selfish Desires is up :) Go and vote if you enjoyed reading this story if you haven't already.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, even put my stories on alert (although I can tell you this won't turn into a story sorry). It means a lot to me!**


End file.
